


Rounded

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, Hikago Kink Meme, Lactation Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something that had never turned him on before, until her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rounded

Tatsuhiko held her hands to support her as she moved one knee across his thighs to straddle him, his thumb stroking along the callus he knew was there; knew from having that hand nearly everywhere on his body. Chieko laughed as she pulled her hands away and pressed them into the bed on either side of him, positioning herself carefully on top of him and pressing steadily against his cock, lubricating him with her own moisture, until she sat perched atop his cock.

He lifted his hands and pressed them against her stomach firmly, his fingers stroking against the rounded surface. "I was never into this kind of thing before you," he said as she shifted on top of him again, her belly pressing against his abdomen as she leaned forward. "But, you..."

She tucked her hair behind one ear and then leaned down even further, He longed to flip her over and slide into her again and again, his hands wrapping around her thighs and dragging her onto his cock repeatedly, leaving the sheets a tangle beneath them. His body urged him toward it, even let him buck his hips against her own, but Chieko would frown and cup the bottom of her distended stomach and whisper, "That hurts, Tatsu-kun," and he would still his hips and watch as she shifted on top of him, grinding her pelvis down agaist him, but never going as deep as he wanted. 

"Can I...?" He finally asked and she nodded shyly, sitting back on his cock and groaning. He cupped her ass in his hands and held her up slightly as he leaned toward her. She moved her hands to one of her breasts and held it up for him, her tongue tracing along her teeth as he moved forward and took her nipple into his mouth, his lips closing around it as she moved one hand into his hair, clutching at the roots and pushing his forward. His nose dug into her flesh, making it hard to breathe, but he suckled at her nipple, taking long pulls from it as she arched her back toward him and started to twist her hips.

It was as she began to raise herself up from his cock, only the tiniest bit, and then began to drop down, twisting as she drew just shy of bottoming out, that he drew the first few drops of milk from her. It was thick and sweet and lay heavy on his tongue as he mouthed more and more of that nipple, sucking harder, even bringing up his hand to squeeze lightly at her flesh. "You taste delicious," he murmurred as he pulled away to breathe for a moment and nuzzled his unshaven cheek against her breast, groaning in delight at the noises she made.

After a moment of drowing in her flavor, Tatsuhiko moved to the other breast, sucking hungrily until it likewise gave up the first drops of liquid upon his tongue. His hand stroked at the first breast, massaging it and tugging at her nipple, drawing soft noises from her, until it gave up a few more drops of liquid. He ran his fingers through them, let them trail across her breast, and squeezed at her flesh, his mouth still working hard on the other side.

Chieko continued to work her hips against him, taking him as deep as she dared without pressing against her swollen cervix. She manuvered one of her arms through the tangle of their limbs and around her pregnant belly and pressed two of her fingers against her clitoris. As Tatsuhiko stroked her, she pressed her fingers together around that nub, rubbing them together and igniting every spark of passion within her and hadn't already been stoked to a roaring blaze. 

She pulled his head up, the noise of his mouth separating from her breast seeming to send a jolt of pleasure straight through her, and kissed him, her tongue delving into his mouth and tasting herself on his tongue. She found she liked the sweetness of it and her mouth quested after it, drawing his tongue into her own mouth and suck at the end, licking along the edges of his mouth, biting his lip and dragging it with her wherever she felt like moving...

Tatsuhiko clutched at her ass again, his long fingers spreading her embarassingly open and she pushed herself onto him with more energy, still careful not to push down too far in fear of pain. Her fingers slipped, her fingernails scraping against her clit, and she gasped loudly, clutching him to her and damning the belly and the breasts as they kept her from pressing flush against him. She rode him faster still, letting her fingers clutch at the base of his cock to give her body some idea of its limits.

"Chieko~" he groaned out a moment later, his fingers clutching his slightly widened hips as he came inside of her. She wiggled her hips again as he panted out breaths against her collarbone, closing her eyes in pleasure at the feel of his come leaking out from her. He stroked her hair and helped her to sit up and move off to the side of the bed, his fingers stroking over her skin, especially her stomach, in a way that seemed both protective and erotic to her.

She leaned over onto him, her arms pillowed against his dampened thigh, and smiled sleepily. "That was nice," she said as her eyelids drooped. "We should get some sleep."

He moved her hair back and smiled. "I _was_ sleeping, but someone else had to wake me up for sex. Was it a little much for you, darling?"

Grabbing her blanket off of the floor where she'd kicked it after her initial proposition, she pulled it on top of her, kicking the bottom quickly with her feet to try to straighten it out. "Most guys wouldn't complain about their wives wanting sex, you know."

Tatsuhiko ran a hand up the blanket where it housed her hip. "I'm not, in any way, complaining. I'm stating the facts."

She tossed the covers over her head and mumbled out her next words, "I liked it, too. Now, good night."

Grabbing the other side of the blanket, he dragged it up to cover himself and leaned back into his pillow, trying not to focus on the sound of Chieko tossing and turning in order to get comfortable. As much as he'd tried, it was the only thing in the bedroom that he seemed utterly unable to help her with. He smacked his lips as his head fell to the side, still tasting just a hint of her along his tongue, and loving every moment.


End file.
